Different Worlds
by Mrgerard369
Summary: Gohan has a twin sister, but unlike Gohan she has lived a normal life while Gohan has been training to stay strong. But what if he has to attend school with his sister, Will he fit in? Or will he crash and burn as a social outcast?
1. Chapter 1

In this story Gohan has a twin, but unlike Gohan she has lived a normal life while Gohan has been training to stay strong. But what if he has to attend school with his sister, Will he fit in? Or will he crash and burn as a social outcast?

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was just starting to descend over the horizon, because of which it gave the atmosphere a slightly orange colour drop in the atmosphere. Although the streets were busy the conversations of pedestrians and the sound of vehicles were mere whispers in the surroundings, and in the street a group of teenagers no older than 15 were walking about casually. Georgia was walking down the street with her friends; she was tall for a girl but not as tall as her brother. Her facial features resembled her mother's so much, but instead of dead straight hair she had long wavy somewhat untamed hair. According to most of the male school body she was high up there in the 'Babe' category. Walking beside her were her 3 closest friends since she began high school. Videl, Erasa, Georgia and sharpener were a very odd group of friends; Videl was your usual tough guy tom girl with a glare that melts ice itself, while Erasa was your typical bubbly blonde but only as an act. While on the other hand Georgia was your serene laid back girl who could easily kick your ass and lastly sharpener, who was your typical meat head with a hidden soft side and funny bone.

The gang had just finished hanging out in the mall shopping for what was 'essential items' for Erasa. The school holidays where nearly over and they wanted to spend there last days of freedom together. They were casually walking down the busy streets not really heading anywhere but just enjoying each other's company when Erasa picked up the conversation "So Georgia when are we finally going around to yours?" Erasa questioned

"Um… well I don't know. There isn't really anything to do at my place." Georgia replied. She really did mean that, there wasn't much to do at her place, but it was more the fact that Goten is a demon child that can't conceal his powers and not to mention her mothers insane obsession with the opposite sex and having grandchildren. So the last thing she wanted was her meeting sharpener. _I've always wondered if she only had children just so they could just have more children. _

"It doesn't bother us. Besides it's about time we meet your family and get some dirt on you for once" Erasa said while smiling dearly.

"Yeah it doesn't really matter to us. Or are you just trying to hide something from us?" Videl interjected with a slight smirk.

Georgia just mentally rolled her eyes._ I swear that girl is always suspicious about everyone... But I think today might be a good day to have them over _"Well I guess you guys could come today if you want" Georgia said sheepishly. I guess today would be fine for them to meet my family. I mean today Goten was at the briefs so he would of sparred with trunks so the tyrant within him would be somewhat tamed. But as for my mother… _well yeah, I'll just have to live with that_.

"Sweet now I have a chance to get in good terms with the old lady and she will definitely let me stay over… if you catch my drift " sharpener said giving a seductive wink over to Georgia . Georgia not one to let that slide gave a glare to the long blonde idiot before she was about to punch him in the stomach. What she didn't expect was the two other feminine fists to join her in punching the meat head in the gut, which caused the poor boy to curl into a ball and moan in agony while the three girls stood over him. The three girls satisfied with their work looked at each other with a smile before Videl asked the others. "Right, are we ready to go?" she said cheerfully. They all gave each other a smile and a nod before continuing their walk down the street.

Sharpener still on the ground tried mustering up strength to talk, but could only bring himself to pull out one arm from grasping his stomach to plead with his friends. "Please wait for me?" he moaned softly still curled up on the ground.

As the four teens finally made their way over to Son house hold they exited the jet copter slowly. For some reason to Georgia it felt like an unknown home the way she approached with caution. She stared at the dome house hoping it would just fly off somewhere; Georgia was too afraid that too many things might get revealed that she was hoping to avoid telling her friends for many years, possible ever. Georgia slowly put her key in the door, the eerie silence only added to her appending nightmare. She opened the door slowly causing it to creek hoping to find no one inside. She popped her head though the slight gap she made and said. "muuummm, I'm home. "She said finally taking a step inside "I brought some friends home if that's ok?" she spoke again, still only making her way through the door.

From a unknown distance a voice came out. "Is that you honey? I'm in the kitchen" chi-chi yelled.

Georgia took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. _Alright, let's get this over with._ Slowly Georgia gestured her friends to come inside and escorted them to the kitchen. "Hi mum, I brought some friends over if that's ok?"

Chi-chi turned around beaming with joy. "Oh that's great dear, I always told you to bring your friends around" she said while inspecting the young teens looking at them up and down, finally making her way to sharpener. "And who is this young man?" she said while examining the boy like furniture, slightly walking around him. "Is he your boyfriend dear?"

Both Videl and Erasa began to snicker amongst themselves while Georgia just got angry. "MUM HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Georgia said with anger. _Oh kami this is going to be a long afternoon. _She finished with a sigh.

"Whatever you say dear." She said with a grin. "Just make yourself at home kids, ill fetch you guys up some snacks." She said gesturing the teens to go into the living room.

Georgia led the group out the kitchen and escorted them to the living room before sharpener spoke up. "You see even your mum thinks we would be a good couple." He said with a triumphant grin.

"Not even in your dreams sharpener" she said sending a hot glare at the long haired blonde.

"That's what you think" he retorted with a wink, which only sent shivers down the saiyian girl spine.

As they made their way to the living room they all ended up just slumping down on the couches. They just began to talk amongst themselves when suddenly Goten busted through the door, clearly just being dropped off by Bulma. "MUMMY… BIG SIS… I'M HOME." Immediately all the teens turned around to see little Goten with a big grin plastered onto his face and all muddy clearly from playing with trucks.

"Oh. MY. GOD he is so adorable!" both girls said in unison.

"Yeah and that's what he wants you to think "Georgia muttered under her breath. _There're lucky they don't know the real Goten. _

Erasa was the first to approach Goten and got down on both knees so she was somewhat eye level with him. "aww aren't you just the cutest little thing" she said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks giving him a large grin.

Videl finally got out of her seat and made her way over to the door. "So what's your name little guy?" Videl said now standing next to Erasa.

"I'm Goten" Goten said while giving his usual large grin.

Sharpener was the last to casually make his way over to the girls "I see you're a hit with the ladies kid. Wait till you grow up and I'll show you a thing or two" sharpener said coolly, only to get glares from the three girls.

"Don't listen to him Goten your already cooler then sharpey over here" Erasa said grinning back at the young boy "besides I'd take you over him any day" she added with a sincere smile

Sharpener just looked down in defeat "out played by a kid" he mumbled. "That cuts deep." Which resulted in the girls just laughing at him?

After a few more pinches of the cheeks and some 'awws' here and there Goten was told by his big sister to go wash up before dinner, which he did without question. Eventually everything started to settle down again and the group made it back to the couch before Videl spoke "I thought you said you had an older brother as well?" she asked

"He's like only older by 30 minutes, but yeah I do, but he is never around" she said casually.

"Where is he?" sharpener asked.

"I don't know off training somewhere." Georgia said with a shrug of the shoulders

"You mean like martial arts?" Videl asked a little intrigued

"Yeah you might like him, he is social handicapped like you" Georgia said teasingly

Videl just gave her a semi friendly glare and pressed on "is he strong like you?"

"Oh he puts me to shame. Definitely one of the stronger guys I know" she said with a smile. _He's the strongest but I can't let Videl know that._

"Interesting…" Videl said with a grin, she might actually have a challenge with this guy. "So when does he come home?" She asked bringing her attention back to Georgia

"I don't know he tends to go off at months at a time. Right now he's been gone for 6 months." She said casually.

"Geese, does he even like you guys?" Erasa said with shock in her voice.

Georgia just gave a quick laugh. "Yeah we're the whole reason why he does it. He trains so hard so he can protect the ones he cares about. I'll admit it's admirable in a way but sometimes he can be such a doofus." She said smiling.

"So if he trains all the time is he like stupid or something?" sharpener asked

"No he's quite intelligent, almost as smart as me." She said while rolling her eyes at sharpeners stupid question.

"So why doesn't he go to school like you" Erasa asked

At the moment Chi-chi had just entered the room with the snacks and had overheard the teen's conversation. "If you're talking about Gohan, he's actually coming to join you kids at school this year. I tricked him into doing an entrance exam and he got perfect scores like you honey" chi chi said looking over at her daughter

Georgia was shocked to say the least. Gohan was nice boy, smart and she guessed he was good looking. I mean you can't be the twin of 'the Georgia' and not be. But he was naive and he probably doesn't know anything about social convention, let alone if he uses his god like strength then not only his own, but her reputation would be ruined. "m-mum are y-you sure that's a good idea?" she asked a bit concerned

"Why of course dear, it's about time he made some friends his own age like you" she said with a smile. "anyway here are your snack kids" she said while placing a tray of biscuits, crackers and other finger foods down on the table before making her way back to the kitchen.

When chi chi finally left the room Erasa was the first to speak. "Oh this is so cool we finally get to meet your brother" Erasa chirped. "I bet he is a total babe" she said not looking nowhere in particular imagining Gohan.

"ERASA" Georgia screamed at the blonde girl. "C'mon that's my brother you're talking about"

Erasa was snapped out of her day dream and look back at the saiyan girl. "What? if he's a fighter he's probably in good shape and if he looks anything like your family he would be a total hunk" she said giving a wink to the saiyan girl.

Georgia just shivered at the way Erasa was describing her twin. "Gross" she let out softly while shivering a little. "Well it doesn't matter anyway, Gohan wouldn't know if a girl liked him even if you wrote it out in plain English in front of him and smacked him in the face with it." She said with a smile. _It's sad but I can't believe_ _he's seriously that dense._

"Well I'll enjoy the challenge" she said with another wink. "Or maybe I'll play match maker with Videl and him. Videl finally needs a man in her life" She finished by looking at Videl.

Videl just blushed but protested non-the less. "I don't even know the guy Erasa! And besides I would get a boyfriend if most boys weren't such perve's and jerks thank you very much." She said lifting her head in the air giving a humph

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Erasa said slyly with an evil grin

This little argument went on with Videl and Erasa for a couple of minutes with Erasa making sleazy comments and Videl either blushing or getting red with anger (it was anyone's guess). After a few more minutes sharpener finally broke up the fight. "Wow ladies calm down, you can both have a piece of this hunk of a man right here" he said pointing to himself. Both girls instantly stopped there bickering and looked at each other before rolling their eyes and punching him in the gut doubling him over in pain. They had to admit though; he was tough boy being able to take a beating like this all the time.

"So will your brother be coming home anytime soon?" Videl said trying to get the conversation rolling again clearly ignoring sharpeners cries of agony

"Well he should be back later tonight." Georgia said in an almost pondering tone

While Videl and Georgia were talking Erasa took the liberty to walk around the living room looking at all the photo frames. She walked around slowly looking at each one carefully when she finally stopped at one in a plain wooden frame from sitting on top of the fireplace. It was taken just after the cell games with the whole family. Gohan was out of his super saiyan form and was a still a couple of inches taller than Georgia. "Is this your brother here?" Erasa said pointing to the frame at the younger Gohan.

Georgia looked over to Erasa location and smiled when she realised what she was looking at. "Yeah that's him after the cell games, before then we were pretty close."

"He's a cute kid, wonder what he looks like now" said Erasa still looking at the frame

Georgia finally got up from her seat to walk over to Erasa, she finally made her way over and started looking at the frame but ignoring her statement. "But that was also the time he started to train as well."

"Is that why I don't see any other photos of your brother from then?" Erasa stated

**NOTE: it's only been 4 -5 years so they aren't seniors but Gohan still looks like he did in the anime.**

"Yeah he's never around anymore to take one." Georgia said

Sharpener too was walking around the room looking at photos and came across one of a younger Gohan and a tall man. "Who is this guy?" sharpener inquired.

Everyone walked over to the picture "that would be my dad, him and Gohan were so close."

_He looks so familiar._ Videl thought looking at the photo."What happened to him?" Videl asked cautiously

"He passed away during the cell game" Georgia said sadly. Georgia didn't really want to go any further for both the pain and the fact that no one knew about her dad fighting in the cell games.

They all stood around the picture frame for a while and there was a brief silence before Videl spoke. "Anyway it's kind of getting late so we should probably get going" Videl said trying to pick up the conversation from this bleak mood

"But we are meeting up one more time definitely before school is back?" Erasa asked no one in particular.

"Yeah of course we are" Georgia said with a smile.

"Yeah maybe you babes could wash my car it's a bit dirty" sharper said jokingly to lighten the mood. "Bikinis only of course" he added .They all just shook their head in the shear lameness of sharpener.

After Georgia said 'bye' to her three friends, she made her way back to the living room and sat on the couch passing time thinking about her brother and father. She did miss them both dearly, and even though Gohan was her twin she still looked up to him as the wise and stronger older brother. She couldn't help but smile at the days before cell and how happy of a family they were. A few hours went by and the darkness had taken over the household. The only form of light was one coming from the fireplace which gave the living room a glow. Eventually Goten had joined Georgia on the couch and ended up falling asleep on her lap. An hour went past when all of a sudden they sensed something. Almost Instantly Goten woke up from sleeping and perked his head in the direction of the Ki signature. They both instantly knew who it was and gave each other a slight grin. Almost immediately Goten yelled out. "MUM! GOHAN IS HOME!"

Eventually the family gathered and waited at the front door as the Ki signature grew stronger and stronger until it was right in front of them. Slowly the door opened and from the darkness a hooded figure emerged. There was a moment of silence as the figure stood there, his face hidden by the abyss of darkness under his hood. Eventually Gohan removed his hood and started scratching the back of his head in the typical 'son' manner. "Hey guys did you miss me?" he asked in a carefree tone like his father. Instantly all 3 of the other members jumped on him to give him a hug. "I'll take that as a yes" he said with a giggle as he was forced back a few steps by the force of his family.

Without missing a heart beat Goten asked. "Will you fight with my big brother?" he said jumping down from his grasp around his older brother's neck

Gohan couldn't help but laugh "not tonight squirt" making the little boy disappointed, but Gohan soon fixing by picking him up and putting him on his shoulder making the little boy laugh. "So how are my two favourite girls?" Gohan asked now looking at both his mother and his sister.

"I've been worried sick about you that's what" chi chi said with a threatening tone while wielding a frying pan.

Gohan coward back a few steps "whoa mum I just got home an 'I've been good' would have been enough" he said half hearted

All Chichi did was reply with a glare and a low growl.

Gohan satisfied he wasn't going to die tonight looked over at his sister who was just glaring at him like his mother but not saying a word.

Chi chi just looked over at her daughter and knew she wanted to speak to Gohan alone. "C'mon Goten its nearly time for dinner, I need your help setting up the table." Chi chi said while gesturing Goten to follow her into the kitchen.

Once chi chi left for the kitchen with Goten on her tail, there was a moment of silence before Gohan asked again "so how are you goergy?"

There was another brief silence before Georgia finally spoke slowly. "How am I… how am I you say?... YOU HAVE BEEN GONE FOR HOW MANY MONTHS? AND 'HOW ARE YOU' IS ALL YOU CAN SAY!" she said while walking dangerously close to Gohan raising her voice at the same time. Gohan knew what was coming and tried to inch back but only met with a wooden door. Eventually Georgia was only inches from him looking up into his cowering face.

"GOTEN" she said will punching him in the chest. "MUM" another punch "AND I" another punch "have been worried sick about you. You don't write, you don't call and you don't even send a bloomen pigeon for crying out loud"

Gohan looked at her confused "a pigeon?" Oh Gohan wrong thing to say.

A punch to the arm, a couple to the chest, some more to his other arm and a good kick to the shin for some good measure. "YOU ARE SUCH A JERK AND A DOOFUS AND A LOSER AND… AND" she was about to hit him on the chest again before Gohan stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear softly. "I missed you guys so much it hurt" he said resting his head on hers.

She stayed there for a while trying to force herself to move but all she did was press her head against his chest and could only muster a few words. "You're such a loser."

Gohan just smiled "I know, Next time I'll send a pigeon."

**_PLEASE READ BELOW_**

**Well I hope you liked the introduction to the story. I know nothing interesting happened but what can I say I like to do character development before I really get into the story. **

**If you liked this story please post a review even if it's just 'well done' or even a 'you suck'. it will let me know whether I should keep the story going or not**

**Any criticism is welcome as long as it's constructive. Please tell me how I'm doing. And I know my English is horrible and there are probably 1 million spelling mistakes not to mention grammar mistakes in this story but I tend to not proof read. **

**Anything I should add or to the story please leave in the reviews and I will definitely consider it. **

**Also I don't know if I want sharpener and Georgia to get together. Should I make another guy for her? If so can you guys give me suggestions on personality side of him and also some names? **

**NOTE:**

**Georgia is stronger than Videl by a landslide but she has learnt to conceal her powers her whole schooling life. ( she still isn't anything compared to Gohan) **

**Trunks Goten and Georgia are not super saiyans yet. Personally I didn't like how Goten and trunks got it so randomly. If I remember correctly the form doesn't come from how high your power level is but the need to protect. **

**Yes Gohan is the strongest fighter still. **

**No Buu, but who I have in mind for the final fight is pretty interesting **

**Also don't think I'm going to make Georgia a defenceless little girl, she is going to kick ass **

**Gohan knows instant transmission. **

**No saiyaman, **

**Probably missed a few things I should of mention but ill add that stuff later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews**

**RKF22 – thank you for reviewing **

**Ky111 – haha I had to keep going back on forth re-reading your review to actually reply to it. I totally agree with the SSJ3 thing the hair was kind of an overkill. Also don't worry about the other z fighters, there only going to contribute to all of the 'Son' family members training. As for Vegeta and Gohan leave that to me ;)**

**Chaos267 - thanks for reviewing, and I promise I won't forget about my other story too**

**Dp3of5 – yeah I know and I liked the concept of it but all the stories I have read all seem to make the sister a badass and Gohan as a softie. So I thought I might change it a little**

**SSJ5-Gohan – I know my spelling and grammar is horrible and I really should proof read more but I'm so lazy. As for the other friends other than the ones from the anime sounds like a great idea. It opens up more possibilities for a normal life for Gohan. Finally about this being my story, I'm not too sure I like having 100 % control over it. Knowing what the ending is will ruin the story for me. I would be so focused on structuring my story around my goal that I would lose sight of the adventure of the story, that's why I always ask for input to change my story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

It was the last weekend before school was to commence and the sun was just starting to lift on the horizon. Like always Gohan was already up and starting his light morning training which consisted of 5 laps around the earth and fighting a multi form of himself… you know, a light workout.

In the room opposite to Gohan laid a more elegant saiyan which preferred her sleep at 6 in the morning. But today like mostly every day now she was disturbed by explosions and screaming. Georgia was rudely awaken by what most likely was a Ki blast hitting to close to the house which in turn shook the house itself. Both of her eyes shot open immediately, and as they tried to close again another loud explosion was heard from outside. All she could do was try to cover her face with a pillow which had no to little effect, and in the end she just growled with frustration as the hopes for falling back asleep were gone. "I swear if I didn't know any better I would be guessing world war 3 was right outside my house" she said finally taking the pillow off her face

Georgia slowly but surely got out of bed and put on some slippers and covered up her pyjamas up with a robe. She brought herself to drag her feet across the hardboard floors and keep her eyelids half open as headed towards the living room. When she finally reached the kitchen she found her mum already starting to cook breakfast. Georgia could only raise her eyebrows at the confusion "mum what are you doing up so early?"

Chi chi was slightly surprised to hear and see Georgia when she turned her head "oh, what are you doing up so early dear?"

"Don't worry I'm wondering the same thing" Georgia said sarcastically "but why are you up?"

"I'm always up this early; do you know how long it takes to cook breakfast for 3 saiyans?"

Georgia just nodded in agreement. "Fair enough" As she was nodding her head another explosion was heard from outside. "Seriously what's his deal? Who wakes up at 6 on a weekend?"

"Well to be honest I like it; it reminds me of your father." Chi chi said with a faint smile

"Well I for one need my 8 hours sleep before I go out today. Or as kami as my witness I will not be responsible for sharpeners death if he cracks onto me again" she said slightly glaring outside.

Georgia started walking back to her bedroom another scream and explosion came from outside. "Oh that's it! Mr screaming monkey out there is a dead man" she said while stomping her way out the front door. The moment she walked out the front Door she was greeted with two Gohan's sparing like crazy, both bleeding and bruised still punching each other to a bloody pulp. Georgia only watched for a moment before she got impatient. "GOHAN!" She screamed at him.

Instantly the Gohan's stopped what they were doing and both looked in direction of the angry robed mistress. They both looked at each other for a second before they became one form again. Gohan descended back to the ground and made his way over to Georgia with big grin on his face like usual. "Hey sis, what are you doing up? Did you want to train or something?"

"No I didn't come here to train." She said her tone a tad cold. "I came here to tell you to be quiet. How can I sleep when you explode the whole front yard" she said gesturing her hand at the ground and looking over to what was her garden, which was now a bunch of dirty crater holes. "I mean look at our house"

Gohan finally examined what he had done to the garden of his own house, and all he could do was put on the same pose his father did which consisted of scratching the back of his head while laughing "haha oops my bad"

Georgia felt like she was going to explode. "Oops my bad... OOPS MY BAD…. Ugh you're an idiot" she said while turning around and just pinching the bridge of her noise whilst walking back inside. _Dealing with him is like dealing with a child with super powers_

Eventually breakfast was served and the whole family was sitting around the breakfast table. Gohan and Goten of course eating like there're father, and the two ladies of the household eating with proper table manners. Although Georgia had the stomach like a saiyan, her time in school had taught her girls eat respectively which she tried to discipline at home, even though sometimes it was quite difficult. Every now and then she would pick up the pace like he siblings.

Breakfast was over and chi chi was starting to clear the plates. "So Georgia where are you going today?" chi chi inquired.

"ohh just a couple of friends and I are going the theme park." She said casually

"ohh that's great, maybe you could take Gohan?" she asked excitingly

Georgia didn't know what to say she didn't want her friends to meet Gohan just yet. She still hasn't run him by social norms. "uhh… well" but before she could finish Gohan came to the rescue.

"No that's ok mum, I've been around for a week and still haven't caught up with the gang yet. Besides I think I should spend some time with Goten today before I go to school" he said while smiling at his younger brother and roughing his hair a little, which only caused the little 'son' to laugh.

Chi chi smile instantly faded to a mixture of stoic and disappointed "Fine, I guess you will make friends once school starts." Chi chi said a bit disappointed

_Phew saved by Gohan. I don't think I'm ready just yet to let my friends meet him._

Right after breakfast all the saiyans went and did their own thing. Georgia took a shower and got ready to go out while Gohan and Goten put on their GI's and was ready to head off to Kami's lookout. Eventually they were all outside ready to part ways. Georgia threw down a capsule and out came a jet copter, one of Bulma's top of the line range to be precise.

Gohan tilted his head a little and looked at her funny. "Why don't you just fly? You're much faster than that thing"

Georgia just rolled her eyes. "Because numb nut I need to look normal and no one would believe I'm normal if I didn't have a jet copter to get around"

This explanation didn't help Gohan understand any better as he still looked confused. "Why can't you tell them you fly?" Gohan said still confused

"Because normal people don't fly!"

"But you can fly?"

"Yeah… But... That's beside the point Gohan"

All Gohan could do was just tilt his head more. Georgia knew she wasn't going to get through to him, he was too much like her father. "Don't worry about it Gohan." She replied flatly

Gohan just shrugged his shoulders and put on a smile. "Ok, anyway Goten are you ready to go?" he said looking down at his little brother.

Little Goten was bouncing everywhere. It wasn't often her got to see the old z fighter gang, so when he did he was over the moon. "Yeah I'm ready he said with a large grin."

"Great." Gohan then proceeded to look into the sky and cupped his hand around his mouth to make a cone out of it and proceeded to yell. "NIMBUS!" Gohan wasn't going to use nimbus to get around today but he forgot he hadn't taught Goten how to fly yet.

As Goten climbed up onto nimbus the cloud started to rise off the ground and so did Gohan next it keeping the same level. The two son boys waved at their family and made their way into the sky side by side. Goten watched as Gohan was flying next to nimbus and could only watch in jealousy. "Big brother when are you going to teach me to fly?" he said in a semi whiney tone.

"Soon I promise Goten." He said giving him a warm smile. "Besides we are going to see Mr. piccolo so I can ask him for some Ki training exercises I can do at school, and while were there we can get you started on teaching you to control your Ki."

"Does that mean you're going to be training martial arts at school?" Goten asked

"Well not really. I can't do any physical training so mental training is the next best thing." Gohan said with a smile.

Goten clearly not paying attention to what he said replied with "So will I be able to learn how to fly today"

Gohan could only laugh at his short attention span. "Maybe if you work hard enough."

Goten just raised a fist into the air "Awesome!" Gohan just laughed and shook his head also beginning to pick up the speed towards kami's lookout

Back at the son residence both of the girls were watching the sky as the train of wind and yellow wind trails followed Gohan and Goten. Eventually the two boys were mere specs in the sky and when they became out of eye range Georgia spoke. "Anyway mum I better head of too; I'm late as it is." She said finally facing her mother

Chi chi just started heading back inside and gave a wave of her hand as she said. "Ok dear just be careful and if you meet any nice boys be sure to bring them home." Chi chi said with a sincere smile.

Georgia's face just scrunched together "mooom your so embarrassing" Georgia said with a disgusted look on her face. Before she had to endure any more she quickly got into her copter and flew off into the direction of Satan city.

After about 2 hours in the jet copter Georgia was above a large amusement park. She slowly descended in front of the theme park to which she could see all her friends gathered out the front. As usual sharpener, Erasa and Videl were there. But today her other friends showed up as well.

four other teenagers were seen to be in front of the amusement park with Videl and the gang. There was a taller girl that went by Sarah who had dark red hair with minor amount of freckles on her face. She was outgoing and loved a little adventure. Beside her was a shorter girl that went by the name of Lisa and was around Videl's height, but unlike Videl she had long straight brown hair with bright green eyes. Not to mention she was much quieter than her counterpart and always had a smile on her face, but on top of that she liked to keep to herself. The next teen was a boy by the name of mark who was a shorter then sharpener and also not as built. He was still taller than most of the girls excluding Georgia and had dark blonde hair not to mention his obsession with practical jokes. The last boy was a taller boy maybe a bit shorter then sharpener who went by the name of Lucas. He was skinny but not lanky sort of skinny. He had brown mop type hair with light brown eyes. He was sweet, kind and a bit of a goofball, not to mention Georgia had a bit of a crush on him.

Georgia finally got out of the copter and made her way to her friends. Only when she was a couple of metres away did the group notice she was approaching and all turned to greet her. They all said there form of hello's in unison and Georgia just replied to the group. "Hey guys what's going on? Sorry I'm late; you know how long it takes to get from my house to here."

Sarah was the first to answer. "We would if we ever came around to your house."

"Well actually we've already been" Erasa said in a smug tone pointing to Videl and sharpener.

"What! No fair how come they got to come over and I didn't?" Sarah said slightly aggravated.

"Well I would have invited you if you guys were with us last week and came shopping"

"No thanks, I'm never going shopping with Erasa again." Mark said finally joining the conversation.

"Hey and what's that supposed to mean?" Erasa said narrowing his eyes on mark.

"What he means is shopping with you is torture." Sharpener said trying to make it clear for the girl

All Erasa did was cross her arms and made a humph noise "you guys are so mean." Erasa said with a pouting face, which caused all of the teens except Erasa laughed.

Eventually all the group got their tickets and made their way into the amusement park. The rode a few roller coasters just enjoying the nice day out in the sun before settling down for lunch. As the teens were gathered around a large table Sarah started the conversation. "So what's Georgia place like?" Sarah asked the 3 teens.

Georgia just looked at her three friends awaiting for their verdict of her place. _They will probably say it was boring and lame._

"It was homey and sweet" Videl said

"Yeah and her little brother was so cute too. You should of seen him he had crazy spikey hair and such chubby little cheeks." Erasa said getting a little bit excited.

"Yeah not to mention her mum is a babe." sharpener said whispering to the other boys.

Unlucky for him Georgia heard that and threw the sauce bottle at his face knocking him off his chair which made all the other teens laugh at his misfortune.

"Oh and I almost forgot her babe of an older brother is coming to school with us this year." Erasa said widening her eyes in remembrance.

"Erasa I keep telling you he is only older by 30 minutes, second you haven't seen him so how do you know he is hot." Georgia said in a small annoyed tone.

"Yeah Erasa he could look like a troll" Sarah said while munching on a chip resting her head in her palm while leaning on the table.

"Oh yeah? Well if you think he is going to be ugly how about we make a wager?" Erasa said in a cocky tone.

"Fine, If he is ugly and you have to be honest you owe me twenty bucks" she said coolly making her sit up straight.

"Fine, and if he is good looking you owe me twenty." Erasa said coolly. Now both teens were smirking at each other from across the table.

Next to Sarah Lisa whispered into Videl's ear. "It's just sad how those two are fighting over a boy they haven't even met."

"Yeah imagine what would happen if they actually met him" she replied.

"Why, do you think he is going to be cute too eh" Lisa said teasingly

"Oh shut up you" Videl said jokingly smiling at Lisa.

Having enough of this conversation Georgia interrupted. "Can you guys please stop talking about my brother like this" she said slightly annoyed. _Seriously I've had it up to here with this._ _They haven't even met him yet and he is like the talk of the town. _

"Fine, but seeing's as the topic is up, how come you never talked about him much?" Sarah inquired.

"I don't know it's never seemed important." Georgia replied flatly.

"Well why didn't he come with you today?" Lisa asked.

"Well I wanted him to" (such a lie) "but he said he wanted to catch up with some old friends and besides he was going to school in a few days so he didn't see the point" Georgia answered

"Fair enough…" Sarah said dropping the conversation.

"Anyway I still can't believe school is already here, I wanted more of a holiday." Erasa whined

"Didn't we all. But it will be good to see who has changed over the summer." Lucas said trying to lighten the mood. "And besides the better twin is coming to replace Georgia" he said teasingly winking at Georgia with a smile. All Georgia did was smile back and stick her tongue out as a retort to his comment.

After lunch the group made their way back into to the rides for another 3 hours and after they were done because of some feeling a bit queasy after the rides, they left to walk around Satan city for the rest of the afternoon. They all ended up splitting into pairs which consisted of sharpener and Erasa, Sarah and mark, Videl and Lisa and finally Lucas and Georgia, which everyone seemed to be in their own conversations except Georgia and Lucas.

Georgia finally being alone with Lucas really didn't know what to say but she couldn't just leave it at this awkward silence, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "So… lovely evening we're having."

Lucas just looked down at her and smiled "yeah it is."

_Oh my god are you stupid. 'Lovely evening we're having', what are you 50 years old._

Once again there was an awkward silence for brief period before she tried to talk again but Lucas had the same idea and they both ended up giving a short laugh from cutting each other off before Lucas offered her to go first, which she smiled and said. "So how was your holiday?" she asked nicely.

"It was pretty good actually, I went interstate to see some family. But I didn't see you much over the summer so that was a bit of a bummer" he said with a smile. "And what about you?" he added

Georgia looked down trying to hide her blush and replied while looking forward hoping he wasn't looking at her face. "Yeah pretty boring really, didn't do much; the only interesting thing that happened was when my brother came home." She said casually.

"Well your brother coming home must have been pretty exciting?" she asked in a questioning tone

"I guess but to be honest with you I feel like we are falling apart."

Lucas only looked at her with confusion so she went further and explained. She gave a big sigh before she continued. "We use to be so close you know. And ever since this certain day we slowly drifted apart. And I know it happens to twins as they get older but we use to be so close. But what makes it even worse is it seems like he doesn't even care." Georgia spoke with a hint of sadness and ended up looking at the ground for comfort.

Lucas placed his hand on her shoulder which made her look up into his light brown eyes. "Well why don't you change that. I mean he is coming to school with you? So he can't avoid you, this is the perfect time to become close again." he added with a large grin

She only smiled at his comforting words for a moment before she said "thanks" but instantly after her face became serious and angry "Lucas, if you tell the others what I told you, you'll be swimming with the fishes if you get what I'm saying? " she said with a devilish grin.

All Lucas did was smile and say "my lips are sealed"

Eventually the gang ended up stopping in the main square of the Satan city. They all looked at each other for a moment before Videl spoke. "Well it's time we go home I guess?"

They all looked at each other before saying "yeah I guess you're right."

They all started leaving in separate directions before Georgia remembered something and quickly found the person of interest. "Wait Lucas you wanted to say something to me earlier?"

"Oh yeah, all I wanted to say…" there was a pause. Before he spoke with a smile "It was nice seeing you again Georgia." This made the girl blush but he added "ohh and I can't wait to meet your stud of a brother on Monday" he added with a wink, and began to walk off

Georgia just shook her head but smiling none the less while watching his figure disappear into the crown of people. _Well Monday is going to be interesting to say the least._

**_PLEASE READ BELOW_**

**So how was that? I know what some of you are thinking right now. **

'**Why wasn't Gohan in this chapter?'**

'**They still haven't met Gohan, you suck'**

**And I know I agree with you but character development is important to me and I needed to add those characters before I introduced them to Gohan. But I swear next chapter the schooling begins. Also I'm going to get interactions from most of the side characters personally. They will mainly be interacting with Georgia or Gohan but knowing a character deeper gets you attached to the story **

**Also don't worry I will update soon with a new chapter **

**And don't worry Videl and Gohan fans, you will get your fix soon enough. **

**Also this story is aimed still around Gohan it's just this chapter was needed **

**On a side note what do you think of Lucas? Yes? No? Changes maybe?**

**Also who likes Lisa? Personally I like her; I think I can do some cool things with her **

**Please if there is any questions let me know and also suggestion to the story is highly recommended.**

**Please review, favourite and follow and I hope you have a good day.**

**Regards,**

**Gerard. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

On top of kami's lookout stood piccolo panting as he struggled to stand up right. His opponent was tough there was no doubt about it; he wasn't even breaking a sweat. Piccolo looked up into the sky to stare down his opponent and even though things were looking tough he had to admit he loved the fight. But it was that stupid smug smirk that was getting to him, that same smirk that had been on that stupid face for the whole entire match. As piccolo was in his thoughts from the sky descended super Saiyan Gohan with his arms crossed around his chest with a smirk that indicated glory and pride. He was not out of breath and looked like he didn't break a sweat, as he slowly touched his feet to the ground he finally spoke. "I see you can't keep up anymore?" Gohan said with a slight grin.

"Dream on kid, I still have some fight left in me." Piccolo said slightly agitated.

Gohan smirk grew even wider "I wouldn't expect any less from my master."

"Please kid I was your master a long time ago. Besides you clearly surpassed me in strength, and I still sense you're holding back a lot of power even now." Piccolo said looking at him questionably

"That may be true, but I can still always learn something new from you." Gohan said his smirk turning into more of a smile

"That's true." piccolo said a grin now appearing on his face. "And here's your lesson for today." he said standing up straight. "Focus!" he added finally.

Gohan was confused but before he could react a kick form behind straight into his back sent him flying straight into the idle piccolo he was once talking too and to his surprise he went straight through it. _An after image? _Gohan flew for a few more metres before stopping himself in mid-air to stare back at the spot in which he came. To his surprise again piccolo was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with the same smirk Gohan had on a few seconds ago. Gohan laid down his guard and put on a curious face. "That's some trick piccolo; I was sensing Ki from that after image. How on earth did you do that?"

"It took me years to get the trick down right." He said with a smile. "Although it's only effective against opponents that can sense Ki like you."

"None the less it seems like a very useful trick." Gohan said with a sincere smile. Gohan then looked at his watch and saw the time. _It's already 6:50_, he needed to be home to get ready for school. "I think we can call it for today don't you think?" Gohan said turning his attention back to piccolo.

"Why? I was only getting started."

Gohan gave a short laugh. "Don't worry I would love to continue too, but it's my first day of school and you know what my mum would say if I'm late."

"I still don't see the point in this place called school, didn't she teach you your human literature herself?" piccolo inquired

"She did, but I think it's more the fact I don't have friends my own age and spend my time fighting a green monster in the clouds." Gohan said giving a small laugh

Piccolo just shook his head in disappointment. "I'll never understand you humans and companionship"

"What, are you saying we aren't buddies piccolo?" Gohan said teasingly

Piccolo was not one to make jokes or take well to jokes either. He just gave Gohan a stern look and flatly replied. "Just hurry up and go home before your mother gets angry"

Gohan knew he cared but like Vegeta it was rare to see some emotion out of the green stone wall that is piccolo. "I guess you're right." Gohan said with a small chuckle. As Gohan was walking off to the edge of the lookout he turned around one last time to look at his former master. "And hey you never know piccolo, I might learn a thing or two from these so called humans." Gohan said with a joking grin before he proceeded to dive off the lookout into the cloudy sky.

Piccolo just watched arms crossed with that stoic look on his face as his pupil flew away back to his home. "Don't forget about your training Gohan, and make sure Goten does his too." Piccolo called out to the Gohan

Gohan turned around and gave a slight wave before turning around and proceeding to fly off again. Piccolo just watched Gohan fly home until eventually Gohan became nothing bur a dot in the sky. _Maybe your right kid, I mean look what you've taught me._

Gohan eventually made it home landing in front of his house a few metres from the door and proceeded to approach the door casually. Once he opened the door he found to his discomfort and large frying pan smacking him straight across the side of his face. Gohan only stumbled backwards and grasping his face hoping it would help the pain. "ow mum that really hurt." Gohan said in a whiney tone. _She packs more of a punch then most people I know_

"Where have you been young man?" chi chi said with an angry tone ignoring her own sons cries of agony.

"I was… uh… training with piccolo." Gohan said that last bit sheepishly retreating his head a little.

Chi chi stare only got sterner and all she let out was a small growl. She would have to scold him later, for now though he needed to get ready for school. "I'll just have to deal with you later. But right now you need to take a shower and get ready for school." She said flatly. Gohan stood there for a few seconds unsure why he was let off the hook, but it was a second too long as chi chi yelled again "NOW GOHAN!"

"Yes ma'am" Gohan said a bit frightened while running for his room.

Chi chi just swung her frying pan in her hand and had a triumphant smile on her face "he might be able to beat up tyrants and monsters, but he's still a wimp when it comes to his mother." Chichi said with a huge smile before walking back into the kitchen to start cooking breakfast.

Once Gohan reached his room he proceeded to take a shower to wash off the dirt and the smell of sweat. When he finally came out he walked over to his closet and picked out his usual blue GI. As Gohan was standing in front of the mirror tying the rope around his waist he saw in the corner of the mirror Georgia entering his room. Right as he was about to say 'good morning', he was cut off by a very angry sister. "What on earth are you wearing?" she said in a rhetorical tone.

Gohan was confused; he ended up looking down to make sure he wasn't accidently wearing a dress or something. After his inspection came out plausible he turned to his sister with a confused face "what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"You are not wearing a GI" she stated.

"What's wrong with my GI?" still confused about his chose of attire.

"Because normal people don't wear GI's to school" she said her voice slightly rising

"Why not?" Gohan said now lost beyond measure.

Georgia really didn't have time for this. She then proceeded to walk over to his closet to hopefully find something better. While she was looking through his closet she answered his question. "It's because most people don't do martial arts. And frankly GI's aren't what's in when it comes to teenage clothing." She said as she continued searching when she found what she was looking for. "ahh found it" she said with a smile as she turned around and laid the clothes on his bed.

Gohan then picked up the clothes from the bed and examined them. She had picked out what had to be a shirt that was 3 sizes too big and black vest and black dress pants. "Why are you making me wear this? Even I know this isn't cool." He said looking around the shirt he was holding up to face his sister.

"Well it's all you had, and besides you're GI is too revealing. It's your first day not only at school but with normal teenagers so the less attention to you, the better" she said all knowingly. "And nothing says stay away more than a baggy shirt to hide your muscles and an ugly vest" she added with a cheesy smile giving him a light tap on the shoulder before walking out of his room.

Gohan only followed her sister out of his room not moving and inch. Once she left he looked back to the pieces of clothing examining them. "At least the baggy shirt is easy to move in."

Down at the kitchen Georgia was playing rock paper scissors with Goten at the breakfast table while chi-chi was cooking breakfast for her children. Suddenly they all heard footsteps coming from down the hall. The footsteps grew larger until they eventually made its way around to the entrance of the kitchen and standing there in all his glory was Gohan.

Georgia had to admit even though the outfit was bad; somehow Gohan was pulling it off. But she wasn't going to verbalize that. Chi chi on the other hand had a different idea. "Oh my dear boy you look so handsome." Chi chi said almost squealing

"You know I really don't mind this outfit" Gohan said while examining himself.

Georgia just rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're totally going to be the coolest kid around wearing that." Georgia said sarcastically

Gohan not getting the sarcasm took his seat and waited for the food like his siblings. To pass the time both he and Georgia ended up tickling Goten till he fell of his chair. When the food finally came and Goten got back on his chair the 3 Saiyan ate till the plates stacked in front of them was level with the top of their heads. Once finished the Son family made their way outside to say goodbye to the 2 oldest Saiyans before their first day of school.

Chi chi was almost in tears as she stood in front of her two oldest children. "I can't believe both my children are going to school and leaving me." She said with a sob. "This is such a proud moment for a mother?" she added with a smile but still having tears in her eyes

Both Gohan and Georgia just looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Georgia then whispered into Gohan's ear "it's like she's losing us forever"

"Yeah imagine when Goten finally goes to school" he said quite worried for his younger brother.

"She will probably hang onto his ankle begging him not to go." she said with a smirk which made them both laugh.

Chi chi still sobbing over kami knows what final snapped out of it. "Now both of you look after each other and Gohan make sure you protect your sister from any danger" she said wagging her finger at Gohan. Chi chi then spoke to Georgia more quietly "and make sure you brother doesn't go looking for trouble, ok dear?" Georgia just gave her a serious nod knowing true and well that Gohan would.

Georgia then proceeded throwing her capsule on the ground to get her jet copter out. Gohan only had to look at it for a second before knowing what it meant and instantly began making a fuss. "Do we have to take that thing? Can't we just fly there it's so much faster."

Georgia just gave him one of chi chi's glares before saying sternly "Gohan get in the copter right now."

Gohan didn't even put up a fight but only brought his head down before getting into the copter slowly mumbling something under his breathe. Georgia just smiled at her victory. _Man I would make a great mom. _After Georgia and Gohan finally got into the copter they said their goodbyes to their mother and brother before flying off towards Satan city.

On the way to school Georgia needed to set a few things straight with Gohan. "Alright Gohan there are a few things we need to get through before we get to school."

Gohan just looked at her curiously which meant Georgia had his attention and could press on. "First things first normal people don't have large ki's, so you will have to match your strength with theirs." Gohan just gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Secondly no one knows you fought cell so keep that on the hush."

**AN: Gohan doesn't know about Hercule**

"Thirdly try and keep our family out of conversations if possible and try not to tell people about what you have done in the pass, because people don't tend to fight tyrants at the age of five out in space and they will just think you're weird for saying that." She said thinking that one was a no brainer

"And lastly most people can't fly" Georgia said lastly looking nowhere in particular trying to make sure she didn't miss anything she needed to go through with Gohan .

Gohan on the other hand was sitting there with a confused face. "So pretty much I can't talk about myself."

"Yep."

"So what am I meant to talk about then?"

"I don't know maybe how cool your sister is." Georgia said teasingly.

The rest of the trip was mostly silence with a few more ad-on's from Georgia's part of what not to do at school. Once they reached Satan city they got off a few blocks away from school so they could finalize what Gohan was meant to do today while walking to school. As they were walking they heard gun shots and yelling from down the street.

**(I know what you all are thinking 'oh not this again' but I've changed it and it's important to the story and it will be quick and painless I swear****)**

Both Georgia and Gohan looked down the street to see what looked like a bank robbery and without missing a beat Gohan was ready to jump in to help if it wasn't for a hand holding his shirt back. Gohan looked back to see Georgia looking back at him with an angry look on her face. "You are not going in there. Were you not listing to what I was saying in the jet copter?"

"But we can't sit by and watch this happen."

"It's not the helping I have an issue with it's a certain person or people in general seeing you." She said with an angry tone. "And besides" she said now turning around looking down the direction of her school "I bet you'll see a certain yellow copter come by and help out in a few seconds anyway."

Gohan on the other hand took the opportunity of Georgia not facing him to deal with the situation and come back without her even noticing. When Georgia finally turned back around to face Gohan his serious face turned into a smile and he simply answered with "you right let's get going."

Georgia looked at him curiously. _That was too easy. _She then looked behind him back at the scene to find all the robbers face down on the pavement. "Gohan you didn't?" she asked hoping he would say no

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Gohan said with fake smile

"Gohan! What if someone saw you?" Georgia said her tone becoming angrier

"Relax I moved quickly enough that no one of that Ki signatures in that area could follow me."

Georgia was about to scream before she realized something, she couldn't even follow his movements. _Just how strong has he become? _"Whatever, we don't have time to stand around. We have to get out of here before she comes."

"Who's she?" Gohan asked curiously.

But Georgia didn't answer but only took his arm and dragged him away. And like clockwork not even a minute later a yellow jet copter arrived at the scene. Videl stepped out of her yellow jet copter to find all the police looking at each other as if expecting one of them to explain something to all of them. Videl looked over at the bank to find all the men lying on the ground unconscious. Videl just looked at the scene questionably. _Odd, why did they call me if they already took care of it?_ Videl quickly walked up to the chief to see what was going on. "Hey chief what happened here?"

The chief just looked at her all confused. "I… I honestly don't know."

Videl just narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean? You guys did this right?"

The chief's eyes just widened. "Well no we didn't. One minute they were standing there making demands and the next they all fell on the floor unconscious."

"That can't be right" Videl said not believing a word.

"Well that's what everyone else saw and unless kami himself struck down those guys I have no idea what happened." The chief said with a shrug of the shoulders.

Videl just couldn't believe what she was being told but she was going to ask around and see what the others said.

Back with Gohan and Georgia, Georgia was still furious with Gohan about going behind her back like that. "Gohan that was really reckless, you could have been seen."

"Don't worry I was careful. And besides what does it matter if I was seen anyway?" Gohan questioned.

"Because if you were seen people will be looking for you" she said her tone now more calm.

"Why would they be looking for me?" He asked curiously

"Because people aren't use to those kind of abilities and some people in this world might want to exploit them for their own personal gain."

Gohan just stood there quiet implying her to go on. "They will use your family to get to you Gohan. Not only that but your privacy will be long gone if they knew about the stuff you do. Some people just aren't open minded or very kind as you would like to think. " Georgia finished with a voice of worry and fear.

Gohan just gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry, I'll promise to be more careful next time"

Georgia just smiled back "you better or I'll just have to kick your ass" she said slamming her fist into her palm.

Gohan could only laugh. "Sure you will" he said giving her a light nudge before both of them began to walk to school.

On the way Georgia was getting quite annoyed at all the googly eyes Gohan was receiving from various people of the opposite sex. _This is not going to be good, so much for less attention. _Gohan on the other hand was walking like he was blind not paying attention to any girl that looked at him.

When they finally made it into the school they realized they were quite early and no one was around which was a good thing. "Alright Gohan you need to go to the office and get your timetable and most likely the principle will want to speak to you" Georgia said pointing in the direction of the office.

Gohan just looked at the direction she was pointing for a few seconds before Georgia started talking again "and I guess that's it. I'll see you around school then."

Gohan turned around with a smile and said "yeah see you later I guess" and immediately Gohan turned around to walk down the hall towards the admin office. Once Gohan reached the office he found himself entering a small room with a large desk that spanned out across the room with what seemed to be a door next to the desk on the right which led to the principal 'powers' office. Gohan approached the desk cautiously as the lady behind the desk smiled at him sweetly. "How may I help you today dear?" She asked in a quite high pitch voice

"Hi I'm new here and I was told I need to come here for…" Gohan tried to finish his sentance before she cut him off

"For your time table? That's not a problem just give me a second" she began to type away on the keyboard before asking "your name please?" she said not taking her eyes away from the screen.

"Son Gohan"

"Oh your Georgia's brother aren't you? Intelligent young girl she is." She said looking at him with a smile. "And I see here you're the same looking at your entrance exam scores."

Gohan didn't know what to say so all he did was do the typical son pose of scratching the back of his head while laughing. "I do believe the principal was waiting for you to arrive so he could speak to you briefly. If you wouldn't mind taking a seat while I let him know you have arrived." She said pointing to the chair on the opposing wall to the desk.

Gohan obliged and sat down without hesitation. _I guess this is what Georgia meant when she said the principle will most likely want to see me. _Gohan only sat down for a minute before the secretary came back. "The principal would like to see you now,"

Gohan quickly got off his seat and headed straight for the door. When he finally opened it Gohan sheepishly popped his head around the door "Hi sir… you uh wanted to see me"

Instantly the principle on the other end of the room from behind his desk stood up. "Yes Gohan my boy, please come take a seat."Gohan quickly took a seat and waited for him to speak again. "Now I'm not going to keep you very long I just needed to talk to you about a few things." He said shaking his hand and taking seat back in his chair. "Because you're new to schooling I decided I personally will show you around and get you familiarized with the campus." Gohan was about to say something but was cut off by the principal. "Don't worry you will only be late to homeroom by a few minutes I just wanted to show around one of our soon to be star pupils." he added with a smile.

Gohan was about to question something again but was once again cut short by the principle. "Now let's get going shall we?" Gohan didn't see this as necessary, but I guess getting to know the campus might be useful to him. He decided to just keep his mouth shut and follow the principal blindly around the campus.

Georgia only just getting rid of Gohan was a bit nervous. He might do something stupid in the whole ten minutes he's been gone and that made her a little tense. She without realizing walked into homeroom and sat down in one of the middle rows. She was sitting there for a few minutes pondering the horrible outcomes that could have come from today which mostly included Gohan blowing up the building, that she didn't realize her friends walk into class and take a seat next to her.

The three boys took the row behind while the girls took the seats next to Georgia filling up the row. All of them looked at each other funny wondering what was going on with Georgia as she still hadn't realized that people were around her not to mention she hadn't blinked for a good 5 minutes and was staring at the wall that was full of nothing. Videl who was sitting at her right hand side decided it might be best to try and snap her out of it. She slowly waved her hand in front of her face and said. "hello, anyone home?"

Georgia only realizing something was going past her face did she remember she was in class. Immediately she turned around looking at Videl. "Oh hey Videl, when did you get here?"

"Umm… I've been here for a good 5 minutes" she said awkwardly

"Oh sorry I'm just a bit out of it today is all."

"Why what's wrong?" Erasa asked worryingly, who was sitting on the right of Videl.

"Oh just stressed is all" she tried to say coolly

"Why because you're worried your brother is going to be cooler then you" sharpener said teasingly

"Oh ha. Ha. Sharpener you're so funny" Georgia said sarcastically.

"Speaking of which where is the infamous son Gohan" Lisa inquired next to Georgia

"Most likely with principle powers being shown around the grounds. You know what he's like with all the honour roll students?" Georgia said knowing she needed no answer, which they all nodded in agreement. "And besides he most likely won't be in our class anyway." She said in some confidents which again the others knew as well to most likely be true.

There was brief silence before Erasa just realized something peculiar. "Hey Videl I heard there was a bank robbery this morning. Why aren't you there?" she asked, a little confused

Immediately Georgia got tense. _Oh crap this isn't going to be good._ Georgia looked over at Videl slowly waiting for her response. Videl's face became more serious as she pondered over the recent events. "Well I was there. But the weirdest thing happened. Apparently something or someone knocked out all the thugs simultaneously. Some even saying it was a miracle, but 6 people just don't all fall over unconscious. I even spoke to a couple of the thugs and they all said they felt something hit them on the back of the head." She said taking a pause to think over her thoughts.

Georgia was just relived no one had any hard evidence on Gohan until next to her Lisa finally spoke. "I know who did it." She said looking forward with a serious voice adding impact to her words. Georgia was starting to sweat bullets as everyone looked at her waiting for her to continue on. "It was Harry potter."

'…what' was the faces all of her friends including Georgia made. Videl thought she heard her wrong so she asked. "Harry Potter?" she said trying to clarify

Lisa finally turned to her friends "it's the only thing that makes sense. He must have been using his invisibility cloak and put some sort of sleeping spell on them." she said with no hint of sarcasm. She then added in a whisper "they must have been death eaters." She said softly. There was a moment of silence and everyone just looked at each other before the whole group of friends began to laugh at her. Lisa on the other hand just crossed her arms and pouted. "Laugh all you want but when I get my letter to Hogwarts and become a wizard will see who's laughing then."

Mark from the row behind just gave sympathetic look to the small girl. "I'm sorry dear but Hogwarts isn't real." He said trying to keep calm but laughing here and there through his sentence. The group just ended up making a few more jokes but eventually settled back into normal conversation before the teacher came in. The teacher coughed to get the classes attention and after a few seconds and the mummers starting to settle down the teacher spoke. "Today kids we are lucky to be receiving a new student to our class." He said in a deep voice that echoed through the lecture hall

_You've got to be kidding me._ Were the only words going through Georgia's mind. _It's ok maybe it's some other new kid._ She thought trying to reassure herself.

The teacher then spoke again "he's also related to one of our students in our class"

_Well so much for that. _

Immediately all of Georgia's friends gave her a cheeky grin. Georgia just looked at her friends with a blank face. "I hate you guys" Georgia said under her breathe.

"Please come in son" the teacher said gesturing out into the hall.

Slowly Gohan walked through the door and immediately eyes widened and jaws dropped. Georgia just monitored her friends and saw both Sarah and Erasa ogling him like meat and saw Sarah sliding over what was most likely the money for the wager they made. And even Videl went wide eyed and jaw dropped at her brother, Lisa who was next to her on the left was exactly the same. There was silence in the room when Gohan entered most likely from the shock, which left Gohan in a very uncomfortable position. Gohan stood there for a moment before he tried to break the silence of the class. "Hi I'm Son Gohan." He said awkwardly.

Most people especially the girls still struck with awes remained silent. The teacher then broke the silence for Gohan. "Just take a seat anywhere son."

Gohan gave the teacher polite nod and looked around for a vacant seat. From the looks of the class the only seat available was the one on the edge of the row next to sharpener. Gohan casually walked up the side of the isle and saw Georgia on the way so he gave her a small smile and wave. Georgia on the other hand just looked at him and gave him an awkward smile. Gohan finally took a seat next to sharpener and took out his books and placed them on the table. He then looked around the class and saw that most eyes were still on him. Feeling a bit awkward he went a bit red and just smiled while at the same time sliding down his chair a little. Next to Gohan sharpener thought he might as well introduce himself seeing as no one else was going to. "Hey man I'm sharpener, I'm friends with your sister" he said offering his hand to the new kid.

Gohan turned to his right to face the blonde boy and took his hand firmly and smiled. "Hi sharpener, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Sharpener gave a short laugh to his proper introduction. "Like wise good sir." he said in an attempt of a British accent. But Gohan didn't get it and just smiled at him dearly so sharpener pressed on. "Anyway this is Lucas." he said pointing to the boy next to him, at the same time Lucas gave a quick smile and wave. "And the guy next to him is mark." he said pointing to the next boy.

Which mark replied with a. "Nice to meet ya."

Gohan just looked over at the three boys and smiled "nice to meet all of you."

The teacher still looking over the class waiting for them to turn around to face the front got a bit impatient. "Well I'm sure Mr son will be here at lunch time so you can ask him questions then, In the meantime can we please focus on class students?" he said with a bit of force. Eventually the whole class turned around to face the teacher once again to Gohan's relief but the row of girls in front of Gohan were not too happy. Immediately Erasa and Sarah were on their phones, there person of interest was sharpener.

Sharpener felt his pocket vibrate and looked at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking before he took out his phone. He received two texts which went along the lines of. 'Sharpener u idiot, u didn't even introduce us -Erasa' and 'thanks for the introduction meathead - Sarah' this only made sharpener grin. He replied to both girls with 'what you jealous I got to talk to Mcdreamy over here first'

They both sent back replies that went along the lines of 'shut up and just swap seats with me.' Sharpener on the other hand was enjoying this too much to not cash in on it. Sharpener sent back another text. 'Alright I'll swap with you if I get a kiss out of it? - Sharpener'

Sharpener watched the girls as they looked at their phone. There was a pause before both of them gave a shiver. There was a long delay before they both replied. 'No thanks, no matter who it is, nothing is worth that'

Although being rejected sharpener still had a laugh. The teacher on the other hand didn't. "Sharpener would you like to tell us what's so funny?" The teacher said looking over at sharpener

Sharpener was trying to calm himself down before he spoke but still gave out short laughs through his sentence. "No sir, nothing funny over here."

The teacher just looked at him for a moment before turning around to face the board again. When he did both Erasa and Sarah looked back at sharpener and stuck out their tongue. Sharpener just muttered something under his breath "still worth it."

For the rest of the class it was pretty silent, Gohan just sat there monitoring his surroundings. He noticed a few people here and there still looking at him from time to time to make sure her was still there or something. He then took a notice of their Ki strength and straight off Georgia's Ki was substantially higher than everyone else so he had to look a bit deeper. He then realized how weak everyone was. They were so miniscule compared to even Georgia's Ki, none of them really varying in sizes. But he then realized one of them standing out above the rest. It was hard to notice at first because it was right next to Georgia's but it was quite bigger than everyone else in the room and even the ones he sensed outside today. He monitored that the two highest Ki's in the school were Georgia's and the girl next to her. _Interesting, so the strongest in school stick together, must be like a wolf pack thing._

The rest of the class was boring and Gohan noted that most of the material covered was things he already knew, which meant more time for training. Gohan was going to start his training today but he thought it would be best to learn about the place first before slacking off school to train. While Gohan was deep in thought he was startled when suddenly his ears were filled with a ringing noise and the sound of shuffling from people's feet, he snapped out of his daze to find people were leaving the classroom. Sharpener, who was already standing up, was waiting for Gohan to move. "C'mon man class is finished." Sharpener said to Gohan who was still sitting down. Gohan not realizing he was still sitting quickly packed up his stuff and walked out of class. He slowly made his way through the hall to find it packed with teenagers. He moved slowly trying to maneuverer through the pack so not to knock someone over. He wasn't a fan of large crowds like this but he guessed he would have to deal with it. Lucky for him though, the first day was only a half day so lunch was a bit early, something he could look forward too. Gohan finally made his way to the locker he was shown by the principle, to his dislike there were two people looking through the lockers next to his. They both wore matching outfits with the school mascots on the front and the back with matching skirts. He presumed they were the cheerleader people Georgia told him about. Gohan slowly made his way to his locker and shyly said "excuse me."

Immediately both girls looked back at him and smiled before quickly getting there things and letting him through, giggling behind him once he reached his locker. There was a lot of giggling and whispers around him and it made him somewhat uncomfortable but he decided to ignore it. Once Gohan got his capsule of food he made his way to the cafeteria. When he walked through the double doors he found an even larger hall filled with more kids, but this time it was a bit more spread out then in the hallway corridors. He looked around for a place to sit when he heard his name from the distance. When he found the location of the noise he saw the group of people in his class and his sister sitting at the table. They all gestured him to come sit with them at the table and he did politely taking a seat next to Georgia at the edge of the table. Gohan sat down slowly and gave the other group of girls from class a warm smile and a hello. Videl who was next to Georgia was the first to greet the new boy. "Hi I'm Videl Satan" she said with a smile offering her hand.

Gohan immediately took her small hand and shook it softly. "Hi Videl, nice to meet you"

Without letting Videl say another word Erasa cut in. "and I'm Erasa" she said leaning over the other two girls to make sure she was visible to Gohan.

Gohan just smiled at her dearly and said. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah took a slightly more calm approach and from across the other side of the table spoke to Gohan. "Hey, I'm Sarah" said shaking his hand and giving him a slight wink. Gohan not noticing just smiled and gave her a polite nod. They all looked at him for moment while Georgia just sat there next him looking a bit nervous before Videl fired off the first question. "So Gohan tell us a bit about yourself?"

Georgia just mentally wanted to hit that girl. _Worst first question ever._

Gohan on the other hand thought for a moment, he knew he wasn't allowed to say anything so he did what most people would do. "There's really nothing to tell."

Erasa then asked the question that was on most girls mind. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No I don't have a girlfriend" Gohan said casually this made both Sarah and Erasa smile and made both Lisa and Videl go a bit wide eyed from the surprise.

Sarah thought she should just double checks. "Really? you single?"

"Yes, I've never had a girlfriend before. Let alone many friends that are girls" Gohan said a little confused at her question but still laughing a bit at the last part of his sentence.

All the girls just smiled at his innocence while Georgia was just getting annoyed. _I better stop this before it gets to personal. _ "Anyway I think that's enough questions I'm sure Gohan would like to eat" she said looking over at Gohan hoping he would back her up.

She didn't even need to imply for backup. The sheer mention of food was enough. "Oh yeah I'm starving" he said while bringing out his capsule. Georgia realized what that capsule was and was about to stop Gohan but it was too late. Gohan immediately hit the top of the capsule and out came a banquet that spanned the whole table.

The whole group of friends just looked at the food in shock. Lucas was the first to voice out his thoughts. "You seriously aren't planning to eat that all, are you?" he said hoping he already knew the answer.

Gohan was about to answer before Georgia cut him off. "No of course not silly. My ugh… mum made this for all of us because of our first day."

Gohan just looked at her funny and was in the middle of saying "but I…" Gohan tried to preach out before Georgia gave him a firm elbow to the kidney to shut him up.

"So dig in guys" Georgia said with a smile

Everyone began to pick bowls here and there while Gohan tried his best to eat as much as he could but failed while having to share a small amount of food (for his standards) with eight friends. In the end he only got enough to get him through the rest of the day.

All of the friends leaned back stretching their overfilled stomach as they all let out a light groan. "Man that food was amazing" sharpener said rubbing his belly.

"Yeah it was delicious, but I swear there was more food on the table?" Videl said trying to count how many bowls she ate.

Georgia just gave a small laugh. "Yeah my mums' cooking does have that effect on people."

"Yeah your mum should cook for all of us every day." mark said scraping the last bit of noodles out of his bowl.

"Sorry guys I think this was a once off" she said smiling at her friends but giving a stern look to Gohan.

Because of the food frenzy the group didn't realize how much time had passed while eating. The bell rang again for them to go to their final period. This time Gohan knew what this bell meant and got up the same time like the rest of his peers. Gohan began to head back to the halls when all of a sudden two pairs of arms latched themselves on either side of Gohan. "So Gohan, what do you have now?" said Erasa looking up at the tall saiyan.

"Yeah what did you pick for your elective class?" Said Sarah from his other arm.

"Umm I really don't remember. I'll have to check my timetable." He said, feeling a bit awkward having two people just attach themselves to him.

Georgia was just annoyed at her two friends just hitting on her brother right in front of her, but what made it worse was him not even noticing. While behind the group of friends Lisa and Videl just looked from behind the group and felt pity for the boy. "It must suck being so damn good looking." Lisa said to Videl.

Videl just gave Lisa a little smirk. "So you find him good looking do you?" she said teasingly.

Lisa just rolled her eyes. "ohh as if you don't." she said looking at Videl sternly. Videl's only response was to go red and not answer. Lisa just gave a triumphant smirk. "That's what I thought." As Lisa nudged Videl and made her way to her locker.

Eventually Videl had made it to her final class although running a bit late. She had chosen system and programming for her elective. She knew it wasn't your typical class for girls but she was always fascinated with technology. Not to mention one of her role models Bulma Briefs was a scientist, but that wasn't the reason why Bulma was her role model. It was more the fact that she was a strong independent woman who made a name for herself without the help of others. Being one of the only few female role models worth looking up to.

When Videl finally reached the door to the computer lab she opened it slowly. When she opened it she found a barely lit room full of what were all males and only 2 girls that she never spoken too. Videl stood there for a moment scanning the room trying to find an empty seat. She found a place in the back corner where no one was sitting, it wasn't that she didn't want to sit near people, it was more the people in this class looked at her funny. It may have been that she was girl in this particular class which gave them a surprise or the fact that they were just plain attracted to her. She hoping to kami it wasn't the latter.

Videl sat down and brought out her books and placed them on the table. She then immediately turned around to face the teacher. She noticed she was the only person sitting by herself. _Well this is going to be a boring class. _

But immediately after her thought process the door swung open again to only see Gohan with smile on his face rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry sir, it's my first day and I kind of got lost" he said shyly.

"It's fine, just take a seat anywhere" the teacher said not really caring because it was the first day.

Gohan looked around the room to find an empty seat, and like his other class it looked pretty full. But in the back corner he saw to his relief a familiar face and a vacant seat next to her. Gohan casually walked over with a big grin on his face and asked Videl politely. "May I sit here?"

Videl just smiled at him. "of course" she said while moving her books so he could hit his things on the table. "Besides I need a friend to talk to." She said smiling at him dearly.

Gohan smiled back and took his seat next to her. As he sat down the teacher began to speak. "Because it your first day I'm just going to go over what I expect from you this year and of course what material we shall be covering." the teacher said in a monotone voice

Both Videl and Gohan were about to fall asleep by the end of his speech. His monotone voice was more effective then lullaby's. After a good 40 minutes the teacher then ended his little rant with a final sentence. "Anyway for last few minutes you can talk amongst yourself."

Videl and Gohan noticing he finished tried to wake themselves up and just looked at each other and smiled while trying to open their eyes from almost falling asleep. "I'm making sure I get this guy's voice on tape to help me sleep at night" Gohan said rubbing his eyes.

Videl gave out a laugh and by accident snorted, which made her turn red like a tomato in embarrassment as she covered her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing anymore. "It was Videl was it?" Gohan continued talking trying to make sure he didn't get the names mixed up.

After stopping her laughter and her cheeks returning to its normal shade Videl looked back at him. "Yes its Videl, Videl Satan to be exact."

"I like your name I've never heard it before" Gohan said sincerely.

Videl was confused she knew she was well known in the public especially because of her dad. She looked at him curiously. "You really haven't heard about me before?"

Gohan tried to think for a moment but couldn't remember ever seeing this girl before. "Nope. Not that I can remember anyway."

Videl was a little shocked. It's not common, more like impossible to find someone that didn't know about her father. It's one of the reasons she had a bit of a harder time making friends at school because she had to make sure they weren't befriending her for the benefits of knowing a 'Satan'. She found it a nice change of pace starting with a blank canvas with a person. "Well that's good; it's nice having to introduce myself for once."

Right after the bell rang for the end of the school day. Gohan and Videl picked up there books and walked out of class together. "So Gohan I hear you're a fighter? Care to elaborate." She said with a grin trying to get information out of the boy.

Gohan just smiled and laughed while looking down at the small girl. "That story is best for when we have more time" he said with a genuine smile.

While walking and chatting to each other they finally made it to the part were the hallways split and they had to go their separate ways. They looked at each other for a moment before Gohan spoke. "Well it was nice meeting you Videl, you made that class enjoyable." He said with a cheesy smile.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you Gohan, thank kami you're in my class to talk too, otherwise I would fall asleep." she said with a smile.

"yeah i'll make sure I bring a pillow next time" Gohan said with a smile

Videl just laughed." Well I'll see you tomorrow yeah? She asked while smiling at him

"Of course."

Eventually they parted ways and Gohan made his way to his locker to collect his things. After he gathered his books and bag he walked to the front doors to find Georgia. As he walked through her found her waiting for him next to her jet copter. "C'mon lets go Gohan." She said waving at him to hurry up

Gohan got in the copter and they both flew into the sky towards their home. There was a moment of silence between the two before Georgia broke it. "Well I guess that day could of been worse." she said taking her eyes off the sky to look at Gohan for a moment to only find he had an angry look on his face. She looked at him curiously for a moment before asking. "What's wrong with you?"

Gohan didn't take his eyes of the sky before he spoke in a low voice. "You gave them my food."

Georgia looked at him for a moment hoping he was kidding but his stoic face said otherwise.

_Ughh what an idiot._

**_Please read below_**

**This is going to a be a little rant to stay with me :P**

**So how was that? Also I've got a few questions to ask. **

**Am I going to slow in the story? I've been reading a few other fanfics and a lot of them get to the point fairly quickly and they seem to be very popular. I mean I'm 15,000 words in and I only just got Gohan in school.**

**How are my conversations between characters? Do they flow? Or do they seem a bit forced? Any tips would be great **

**Finally am I right into thinking that the super saiyan forms are an amplifier to your current strength rather than a certain power level? **

**Another thing im sorry about taking so long to update but a few things came up. Not trying to make excuses but here are my reasons anyway :-P **

**I just built a new computer and I haven't got around to putting word onto it, I would use my laptop but I don't like its keyboard :-P also this chapter was a lot longer than my other ones and it was quite harder to write. Although I had most of this chapter done by the first week I just never got around to finishing it. My final reason is the pressure. Although I only have like 20 or so people following this story it made me feel like I need to make the story better... which I hope I did **** plus me playing a lot of league of legends didn't help.**

**But yeah as I was saying no excuses I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.**

**Lord destroyer – you wouldn't happen to have an account I can PM you on. I like the idea of your character and I think I might have a use for him but I might have to change a few things on him. But I don't want to do that to a character that clearly means a lot to you, so I was hoping any changes I have I would run through you first. **

**Regards,**

**Gerard.**


End file.
